Primeira Classe
by Rafa008
Summary: Cinco anos desde que Cynthia perdera seu posto de Campeã para Lucian e sua vida sofrera uma reviravolta, deixando de ser treinadora e indo para a cidade de Fuento, fazendo parte da "Primeira Classe". Perdida em flashbacks, ela e o rapaz se encontram na rua e dessa vez, ele não a deixa fugir de sua vida como antes, lhe entregando um belo vestido com 5 pedras negras.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Shipper: **Snazzyshipper (Cynthia & Lucian).

**Música: **A Team-Ed

**Resumo: **Songfic. Passaram-se 5 anos desde que Cynthia perdera seu posto de Campeã de Sinnoh para Lucian e sua vida sofrera uma reviravolta e o rapaz a encontra na rua. Fanfic inspirada na música e em uma fanfic chamada _I remember._

**Primeira Classe**

_Lábios brancos, rosto pálido_

_Respirando em flocos de neve_

_Pulmões queimados, gosto azedo_

Era final de tarde e os raios laranja do sol penetravam pelas janelas da cidade de Foento, apesar de ser o auge do inverno na região de Sinnoh. Uma moça muito bonita, de longos cabelos loiro e rosto pálido, encarava sua imagem no espelho do banheiro de um quarto em que estava hospedada, no subúrbio daquela cidade. Era o mais barato que podia pagar e a porta do banheiro estava aberta revelando o quarto minúsculo e velho, com lençóis ralos, o papel de parede vermelho descascando.

Seu rosto, embora jovem, tinha a testa vincada de preocupações, os olhos com leves olheiras roxas e o cabelo, opaco. Ela suspirou, jogando água em seu rosto, antes de passar um corretivo, a base e então, passou o delineador em seus olhos, cinzento. Pegou o batom vermelho que estava em cima da pia branca, junto com vários tubos de maquiagem e restos de cigarro e então os jogou dentro da bolsinha vermelha que agora estava pendurada em seu ombro, sobre o casaco preto que usava, que ia até abaixo dos joelhos, revelando sua sandália de salto alto.

_Como minha vida chegou a esse ponto?_ Pensou Cynthia, a ex campeã da Elite 4 de Sinnoh, amargurada. _De volta a Foento City, onde acontece a liga? Ah sim, quando eu perdi meu posto para o Lucian, aos meus 18 anos. _Lembrou-se ela, em um misto de raiva, tristeza e paixão ao pensar no rapaz elegante, de cabelos roxos na altura dos ombros, óculos e olhos roxos, especialista em pokemons psíquicos e amante de livros. O rapaz que ela amava desde que era a campeã de Sinnoh, e que provavelmente decepcionara.

_Ah Lucian,_ pensou ela, levantando a cabeça e olhando o espelho, perdida em flashbacks.

_A luz se foi, o dia acabou_

_Lutando para pagar o aluguel_

_Longas noites, homens estranhos_

Os dois sempre estiveram juntos, mesmo que não falasse muito sobre a vida pessoal, conversando sobre batalhas, jantando juntos e foi com ele que ela teve o primeiro beijo, ou melhor, roubara o beijo. Isso ficou marcado nela, quando começara a questionar se ela queria apenas amizade. Ela sempre o observava quando ele não estava prestando a atenção, o rapaz que era sempre gentil e atencioso com ela, e ele sorria ao desviar sua atenção dos livros e notar os grandes olhos cinza sobre ele, Lucian perguntando no que ela estava pensando e ela, no que ele estava lendo. Ela costumava aguardar na arena de batalha dele, os oponentes que conseguiam chegar até a Elite 4, e observava ele com seu jeito intelectual, derrotar-los facilmente, não deixando trabalho para ela, que era o ultimo desafio da Elite.

Ela sempre ficava arrepiada quando seus braços roçavam por acidente e às vezes, os dois sentavam-se juntos no sofá para lerem alguns livros, e embora ela fosse uma boa leitora, ninguém se comparava a ele, que conseguia ler tantos livros em um dia só. Esses pequenos gestos e acontecimentos fizeram com que ela se apaixonasse por ele.

_Juiz-Garchomp esta fora de batalha, à vitória é de Lucian sobre Cynthia._

Após perder, a loira guiara o novo campeão até o Hall da Fama onde ele e seus seis pokemons tiveram suas imagens gravadas lá e Lucian recebeu a capa de Cynthia, que cairia para o posto de membro da Elite 4. Apesar de amar-lo secretamente e saber que ele merecia o titulo, pois a derrotara, ela só conseguiu dar um sorriso rígido.

A loira não conseguiu suportar o peso de perder a liga e ver Lucian ficar em seu lugar, pois ela era a campeã há dois anos. Não, ela preferiu largar tudo e ir embora e tentar algo diferente, longe da Liga, de Victory Road, de Lucian que ela conhecia há bastante tempo.

Mas a perda afetara sua capacidade de continuar a treinar seus pokemons, parecia algo tão bobo, mas fora a primeira vez que ela perdia em anos. Milotic não conseguia usar o Hydro Pump com força total e Garchomp não aprendera a usar o Draco Meteor, um Ultimate Move. Sua avó brigara, dizendo que seu egoísmo e perfeição haviam levado a isso e Cynthia deixara seus pokemons com ela em Celestic um ano após o evento, partindo por Sinnoh, sem nada definido, sentindo a reviravolta em sua vida.

_E eles dizem que ela é de primeira classe_

_Presa em seu devaneio_

_Tem sido assim desde os 18, mas ultimamente_

_O rosto dela parece estar afundando lentamente, se perdendo_

_Desmoronando como bolos_

_E eles gritam_

_As piores coisas na vida vêm de graça para nós_

Quando dera por si, ela estava freqüentando bares, escolhendo as bebidas mais fortes e fumando cIigarros. A vida ficava cada vez mais difícil, o sentimento de arrependimento mais pesado, pensando no que estava fazendo e nas pessoas e pokemons que deixara para trás. O pouco dinheiro que lhe restava da sua época da liga ia acabando rapidamente e Cynthia se viu nas ruas de Sunyshore atrás de homens, para poder pagar o quarto do hotel em que estava.

Não conseguia se lembrar do rosto do primeiro cliente que teve, ela fez como as outras moças que freqüentavam aquela esquina lhes instruíram, pare o carro, durma com ele e pegue o dinheiro. Embora tivesse se acostumado com aquilo, não sabia se queria levar o trabalho adiante, não que menosprezasse as pessoas que escolhiam essa profissão, mas não gostava de ser tocada, beijada por aqueles homens estranhos, sorrindo confiantes e lhe oferecendo jóias e bebidas. Mas ela sabia que se voltasse, sua avó iria dizer que as piores coisas na vida vinham de graça.

Cynthia acordou de seus devaneios e se dirigiu a porta, indo para o corredor estreito e sujo da pensão, para mais uma noite na junto de suas companheiras. Todas as vezes que ela saia à noite, pensava em Lucian e que podiam ter tido um futuro juntos.

_Porque nós estamos apenas sob a mão superior_

_E vamos à loucura por alguns gramas_

_E ela não quer sair hoje á noite_

_E com um cachimbo ela voa para a terra-mãe_

_Ou vende amor para outro homem_

_Está muito frio lá fora_

_Para os anjos voarem_

_Anjos voarem_

Eram oito da noite e Lucian fitava a enorme janela do restaurante em que estava jantando, olhando pela janela, uma enorme estatua branca em forma de anjo, que lhe lembrava muito Cynthia. _Cynthia... Onde você esta?_

Ele estava em um jantar com todos os campeões e ex-campeões das regiões próximas. No barzinho ali perto, encontravam-se um rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda, Steven, ex-campeão de Hoenn e um homem de cabelos azul-esverdeado, Wallace, o atual. Lance, o campeão ruivo de Johto estava na mesma mesa que ele, conversando com Íris, uma menina morena de Unova e do outro lado, estava Red, um moreno campeão de Kanto e o ex-campeão de cabelos castanhos, Green, parecendo entediado. Íris notou o silencio de Lucian e perguntou:

Íris-Você esta bem Lucian? Parece tão distante...

Lucian se voltou para a menina, sorrindo e a tranqüilizando.

Lucian-Estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado. Acho que logo vou embora.

Íris-E cadê a antiga campeã, Cynthia? Ouvi tanto sobre ela em Unova que queria encontrá-la...

Lance-Soube que ela também treina alguns pokemons tipo dragão, esperava que nós pudéssemos conversar.

Lucian-Infelizmente eu e Cynthia não nos falamos tem alguns anos já.

Houve um silencio constrangedor então Íris e Lance resolveram mudar de assunto e Lucian voltou a se perder em pensamentos relacionados à ex-campeã.

Durante o tempo em que conviveram juntos na Elite 4, eles se davam bem, eram cordiais. Às vezes saiam para jantar e uma vez ela lhe roubara um beijo, que ele jamais esqueceria, fora especial e a partida para ele questionar se o que ele queria era apenas amizade. Conversavam sobre batalhas e treinamento, muito raramente ela dizia alguma coisa sobre sua vida particular, sabia apenas que ela crescera sob os cuidados da avó em Celestic e que tinha uma irmã mais nova, mas mesmo assim os dois estavam sempre juntos, ele encantado pelo jeito doce dela e adorava os momentos em que ela o acompanhava na leitura de seus livros.

Alem de uma formidável treinadora, era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ele se importava muito com ela, querendo sempre proteger-la, mesmo que a distancia, nas vezes em que ela estava investigando a Equipe Galáctica e quando vira, já estava apaixonado por sua chefa. Quando ele resolvera participar na liga e enfrentar Cynthia e vencera, Cynthia sorriu para ele, lhe parabenizando e lhe conduzindo até o Hall da Fama, mas ele sabia que por dentro, ela não sorria, seu sorriso era rígido.

Mesmo que ele dispensasse sua nova condição de campeão, sabia que ela não iria aceitar, diria que ele merecia. Ela recusara o posto de membro da Elite 4 e fora embora, deixando outra treinadora assumir, deixando o rapaz chateado, sentindo a falta dela. Lucian mais tarde descobrira que ela havia deixado de ser treinadora e que havia ido embora, para onde ele não sabia e às vezes, arrependia-se amargamente de ter ganhado a batalha e imaginando que eles poderiam ter tido um futuro.

E agora faziam 5 anos sem Cynthia. Lucian se levantou e se despediu dos outros educadamente, já entediado com aquela reunião e foi para seu carro, pronto para atravessar a estrada para a Victory Road.

_Luvas rasgadas, capa de chuva_

_Tentou nadar e se manter a boiar_

_Casa seca, roupa molhada_

A cidade de Foento era pequena, comparada às outras cidades da região e seu maior atrativo, alem da cachoeira que ficava abaixo da cidade, era o fato de que anualmente acontecia a Liga. Cynthia estava lá fora, nos limites da cidade, onde poucos carros estavam trafegando àquela hora da noite. Havia mais algumas moças ali, algumas conseguindo alguém para aquela noite, outras retocando a maquiagem sob a luz dos postes que iluminavam fracamente o lugar.

Cyntha mascava um chiclete e apesar do frio que fazia, ela já havia tirado seu casaco, revelando uma blusa tomara que caia preta e uma saia jeans da mesma cor. Ela não queria estar ali fora, em uma noite fria, a roupa úmida do sereno, mas ela tinha que pagar o aluguel do quarto. Ela esfregou os braços, quando viu os faróis de um carro vindo e ela se recompôs, fazendo sinal para o carro parar. O carro foi parando, as luzes altas quase a cegando. A janela do passageiro estava aberta e ela se debruçou, usando sua melhor voz:

Cynthia-Quer companhia essa noite?

Lucian-Cynthia?!

Cynthia ficou paralisada ao ver o rapaz de cabelos roxos a encarando chocado, por trás dos óculos. E ele não esperava ouvir a voz melodiosa dela. Ela parecia mais do que nunca um anjo para ele. Lucian observou seus cabelos quase platinados, caindo ao longo das costas, o rosto pálido como as luzes dos postes, os olhos emoldurados pela maquiagem e o batom vermelho. Mesmo que ele visse como ela parecia ter envelhecido nesse tempo e parecesse cansada, ela continuava a parecer um anjo.

_Trocados, notas de banco_

_Olhos cansados, garganta seca_

_Garota de programa, sem telefone_

Cynthia sentiu as mãos suarem de nervosismo por aquela situação e ela abriu a boca duas vezes, antes de conseguir falar, evitando aqueles olhos roxos que lhe encaravam com tanto carinho, apesar do choque em ver-la na rua.

Cynthia-Lucian... Desculpe.

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar pela calçada, se afastando do carro.

_Por que, por que ele esta aqui? _Pensava ela desesperada, quando ouviu a porta do carro se abrir e barulhos de passos se aproximando dela.

Lucian-Cynthia, por favor, espere!

Cynthia-Não se aproxime Lucian, é sério!

Mas ele não a ouviu, estava tão preocupado, com saudades e exigia uma explicação. Lucian a segurou pelo braço, parando-a, e ela tentou empurra-lo com a mão livre, mas ele não a soltou, virando-a para ele e erguendo seu queixo, os olhos roxos encarando os cinzentos, sem entender.

Lucian-Cynhia, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Vestida assim e parando os carros?

Ela riu, sem humor nenhum, fazendo-o franzir a testa, também não achando graça.

Cynthia-Trabalhando.

Lucian-Mas... Por quê?

Cynthia abaixou a cabeça, a franja cobrindo seu rosto, com vergonha, então ele tornou a erguer o rosto dela, deixando-o no mesmo nível do dele, preocupado. Não era assim que ele esperava encontra-la, depois de 5 anos. E nem era o que ela esperava.

Cynthia-De todas as pessoas... Você era a ultima que eu queria que me visse nessa situação...

Lucian-Você sabe que eu não vou te julgar. Eu estou preocupado, tem idéia do quanto?!

Então ele viu, em meio aquela mulher que parecia ser feita de pedra agora, a garota que ele amava, brilhando por um momento em sua face, antes dela se tornar dura novamente.

Cynthia-Agora me solte Lucian, por favor, tenho que trabalhar.

_E eles dizem que ela é de primeira classe_

_Presa em seu devaneio_

_Tem sido assim desde os 18, mas ultimamente_

_O rosto dela parece estar afundando lentamente, se perdendo_

_Desmoronando como bolos_

_E eles gritam_

_As piores coisas na vida vêm de graça para nós_

Lucian soltou aos poucos o braço dela e a moça começou a caminhar pela rua procurando algum carro quando Lucian enfim recuperou a voz, tentando tirar a imagem dela beijando outro homem, de sua cabeça, e disse calmamente:

Lucian-Cynthia, eu pago.

Ela parou, o seu rosto chocado, virando-se para ele a cinco metros de distancia. Ele continuava lindo como sempre, mais alto agora e os cabelos na altura dos ombros e seu coração batia forte, ao ver que ele ainda tentava cuidar dela. Ela tentou sorrir simpática.

Cynthia-Lucian, não fale isso. Você ao menos sabe o que eu faço?

Lucian-Sei. Eu vou pagar qualquer quantia que você pedir.

Havia um brilho por trás dos óculos dele, que ela reconheceu como o mesmo que brilhava quando ele estava determinado a vencer as batalhas, o mesmo brilho que ela sabia que as pessoas costumavam ver em seus olhos também.

_Não ele, não com ele! _Pensou ela desesperada. Seria horrível ficar com ele por dinheiro, mas não estava em posição de recusar, precisava do dinheiro. Ela tomou uma golfada de ar, antes de soltar seu melhor sorriso sedutor para Lucian, que esperava uma resposta.

Cynthia-Eu aceito.

Lucian-Entre.

Ele abriu a porta do carona para ela e depois entrou no carro também. Ele se virou para ela, sem saber o que fazer, sentindo-se nervoso agora que ela aceitara acompanhá-lo. Talvez fosse mais fácil se fosse outra mulher.

_Não ela,_ pensou Lucian, fechando o punho com força. Ela era importante para ele mesmo depois de todos esses anos e da situação em que ela se encontrava, estando com outros caras. Queria encontrar um jeito de ajudar-la, trazer a velha Cynthia de volta.

Lucian-Você... Que ir a um restaurante ou algo assim?

Cynthia-Não, não gosto muito de lugares públicos. Podemos ir para um hotel logo, tem um no final da rua.

Lucian-Ok.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, enquanto ele ligava o carro e dirigia. Ele tinha uma mão no volante e com a outra, ele segurou a mão de Cynthia que estava ao lado de seu corpo, e segurou-a o caminho todo, como se quisesse proteger-la. Ela fitou-o dirigindo, lembrando-se de como ela fazia isso antes, quando ele ficava lendo, quase como se fosse antigamente, na Liga.

Eles pararam o carro em frente a um luxuoso hotel branco com enormes janelas azuis e uma estatua dourada de um Staraptor na frente. Lucian se deslocou do banco motorista, pegando uma caixa branca que estava no banco de trás e entregou para Cynthia, que ficou surpresa, com o presente nas mãos.

Lucian-Logo depois que a liga encerrou, seu aniversario estava chegando e eu comprei esse presente, mas você sumiu e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te entregar. Abra.

_Porque nós estamos apenas sob a mão superior_

_E vamos à loucura por alguns gramas_

_E ela não quer sair hoje á noite_

_E com um cachimbo ela voa para a terra-mãe_

_Ou vende amor para outro homem_

_Está muito frio lá fora_

_Para os anjos voarem_

Cynthia percorreu seus longos dedos pelas fitas vermelhas que formavam um laço na caixa, abrindo-o e seu rosto ficou maravilhado ao ver o que estava dentro. Era um longo vestido preto de seda, de mangas compridas. No decote em v, havia cinco diamantes negros incrustados.

Levou um tempo para ela recuperar a fala e virar seus enormes e brilhantes olhos para Lucian, que sorria nervoso, sem saber se ela havia gostado do presente que estava com ele todo esse tempo. Ela sorriu e o abraçou, seu cabelo formando uma cortina amarela ao redor deles e Lucian retribuiu o abraço, antes dela se separar.

Cynthia-É lindo Lucian, mas eu não posso aceitar.

Lucian-Sim, você deve aceitar. Esta vendo essas pedras negras? Cada uma delas representa os cinco aniversários que passaram.

Ela queria perguntar o porquê, mas desistiu.

Cynthia nervosa-Então, vamos?

Os dois pegaram um quarto no ultimo andar, que tinha a vista para a cachoeira da liga. Lucian estava na varanda, observando a noite bonita e tentando relaxar, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Cyntha saiu de lá, usando o vestido que ele lhe dera, sorrindo insegura.

Lucian-Uau, ficou lindo. Bom, você é linda.

Ela sentiu por traz de sua voz calma, seu nervosismo e tentou ajudar-lo.

Cynthia-Relaxa Lucian.

_Um anjo vai morrer_

_Coberta de branco, olho fechado_

_E na esperança de uma vida melhor_

_Desta vez vai desaparecer à noite_

_Direto para baixo da linha_

Ela pegou duas taças de champagne e entregou uma para ele, que tomou um gole rapidamente, para afastar o nervosismo. Cynthia colocou as taças no parapeito da sacada e foi se aproximando de Lucian, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou. Flashbacks da primeira vez que se beijaram vieram à mente dele.

_Eles estavam na sala de estar da Liga, esperando um oponente para enfrentar a Elite 4. Lucian estava sentando no sofá, lendo um livro como sempre e Cynthia, que estava sentada ao lado dele, deixou a pokebola que dava lustre em cima da mesinha e se aproximou dele, seu rosto a milímetros do dele, fazendo os olhos roxos por trás das lentes, se desviarem do livro e ele corar, ao ver a garota tão perto de repente. Sua voz era cantada e por alguma razão, seu rosto estava levemente rosado._

_Cynthia-Lucian, eu posso experimentar uma coisa?_

_Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas concordou um tanto nervoso pela aproximação. Era incrível como ela tinha o poder de deixar-lo desconcertado com simples falas e gestos._

_Lucian-P-pode._

_Ele viu os lábios dela se aproximaram dos seus e lhe beijaram por alguns segundos, e após ele beijar-la de volta, ela se afastou devagar. Embora tenha sido um tanto desajeitado, ambos pareciam ter gostado e Lucian olhou para os lábios dela e depois para ela, sem acreditar que haviam se beijado, seu coração batendo acelerado como o dela. Ela riu, em um misto de nervosismo e felicidade, da cara de surpresa dele. _

_Cynthia-O oponente chegou Lucian. _

_Aquela foi a primeira e única vez que se beijaram, aos 16 anos. Foi o maior contato que os dois tiveram, e também foi a primeira vez que ambos questionaram o que poderiam sentido um pelo outro, embora o beijo não tenha afetado a amizade deles e ela jamais tenha tocado no assunto após aquela tarde. _

Lucian acordou dos flashbacks, sentindo Cynthia ainda lhe beijando, suas mãos passando por seus ombros, por baixo de seu paletó, suas pernas entrelaçadas as dele. Ele passou uma mão delicadamente pelos cabelos dela, desembaraçando-os, enquanto beijava-a de volta, sua outra mão descendo de seu rosto para sua cintura. Cynthia queria beijar-lo para sempre e nunca mais soltar-lo, ela estava vendo o paraíso com ele. Quando eles terminaram de se beijar, ambos ofegantes, Cynthia encostou sua testa a dele, olhando em seus olhos, sentindo a respiração quente dele em sua bochecha. Alguma coisa em Lucian a fazia se arrepender daqueles anos.

Cynthia-Sabe eu me arrependi de não ter ficado na Elite 4.

Lucian-Nunca é tarde para voltar atrás querida.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, despejando tudo o que queria.

Cynthia-Eu amava muito você, amo ainda. Mas eu era muito orgulhosa na época para admitir que você era tão bom quanto eu para ocupar meu posto, então fui embora. E olhe o que aconteceu, _primeira-classe_.

_E eles dizem que ela é de primeira classe_

_Presa em seu devaneio_

_Tem sido assim desde os 18, mas ultimamente_

_O rosto dela parece estar afundando lentamente, se perdendo_

_Desmoronando como bolos_

_E eles gritam_

_As piores coisas na vida vêm de graça para nós_

Lucian estava em silencio ouvindo-a falar do que se arrependia e a declaração fizera seu coração falhara uma batida e um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios, era o que ele sempre sonhara em ouvir, Cynthia dizer que o amava, a mulher que ele amava.

Ela havia errado tanto, e uma única lagrima escorreu por sua face, seus olhos ainda fechados e Lucian a limpou delicadamente com o polegar, antes de sussurrar _Esta tudo bem._ Ele apontou para o enorme caminho florido que levava até a entrada da Liga, onde havia uma enorme estatua de mármore branca, que mesmo de noite, dava para ver suas formas. Era um anjo de cabelos compridos.

Lucian-Eu sempre achei ela parecida com você. Um anjo.

Cynthia-Eu não sou tão boa assim Lucian. Você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu.

Lucian sério-Isso não é verdade Cynthia, você errou e pode consertar. Volta comigo para a liga.

Ela sorriu tristemente, balançando a cabeça loira, que ainda estava entre as mãos dele.

Cynthia-Acho que eu não posso voltar Lucian. Sinto muito.

Ele tocou as pedras pretas do vestido dela.

Lucian-Eu não me importo se agora você é garota de programa, se você gosta do que faz, me importa se você esta feliz com isso Cynthia. Eu comprei esse vestido, porque eu também te amo Cynthia... Se você mudar de idéia uma hora, volte.

O sorriso dele fez com que ela se derretesse e abaixasse a guarda para ele, sentindo como se tivesse 18 anos de novo, quando estava tudo bem. Ele entrelaçou suas mãos às dela e ficou a milímetros de sua face, beijando seu queixo, seu nariz, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido:

Lucian-Eu quero te proteger.

Cynthia sorrindo-Eu sou forte.

Lucian-Eu não quero que hoje a noite seja algo sem importância, como as outras noites que você teve. Quero que seja especial, se você realmente quiser, como um anjo merece.

Cynthia o beijando-Você me salvou Lucian. Não posso resistir, depois de você dizer isso.

Cynthia acordou sozinha na cama de casal, horas depois, espreguiçando-se sob os enormes travesseiros fofos e sentido o aroma de Lucian, vindo do paletó que ele colocara por cima dela, antes de lhe dar um demorado beijo e partir. Ela ficou um bom tempo de olhos abertos, enrolando-se mais ao paletó, pensando em Lucian e no encontro deles, enquanto fitava o teto branco, ainda sentindo os lábios dele nos dela. Ele a amava, campeão de Sinnoh e ela o amava, a garota de programa, como um conto de Cinderela.

Ela rolou para o outro lado da cama, quando sentiu alguma coisa dura no bolso do paletó franziu a testa, levando a mão até ele e encontrando um envelope com dinheiro e um bilhete com a letra fina dele. Ela já tinha até se esquecido do dinheiro, para ela foi por amor, no final das contas.

_Fui tocado por um anjo, Cynthia. Lucian._

Ela sentiu algo quente dentro dela se espalhar por seu corpo e sorriu, guardando o bilhete no bolso e indo até a sacada, onde via a estatua branca, que se parecia com ela, os primeiros raios de sol da manhã brilhando, e gritou o quanto amava Lucian, pensando em recomeçar sua vida de treinadora, falar com sua avó e pegar sues pokemons, após Lucian ter-la salvo. _Eu também fui tocado por um anjo, Lucian. _Pensou Cynthia.

_Porque nós estamos apenas sob a mão superior_

_E vamos à loucura por alguns gramas_

_E ela não quer sair hoje á noite_

_E com um cachimbo ela voa para a terra-mãe_

_Ou vende amor para outro homem_

_Está muito frio lá fora_

_Para os anjos voarem_

_Anjos voarem, voarem, voarem_

_Para voar, voar, voar_

**Fim **


End file.
